I Love You
by csconni02
Summary: Nö,Nö wird nicht verraten, nur soviel GC Romance. So wie sich das gehört. Wenn schon nicht im TV dann wenigstens als geschriebenes Wort. viel Spass beim lesen.


**I love you**

von Corinna

Autors Note: Catherine und Gil gehören zusammen ,BASTA.

Story: Nö, Nö wird nicht verraten schön selber lesen. Nur soviel GCR . So wie sich das gehört. :-)

Kommentare Klar immer her damit, schreibt an: hoffe es gefällt Euch, also viel Spaß beim lesen. 

Der Tag begann wie immer. Sie machte die Schulbrote für ihre Tochter fertig und ging dann ins Bad um zu duschen. Eigentlich ging sie danach zu Bett, denn Catherine arbeitete

Nachts. Aber heute lief alles etwas anders. Lindsay war gerade aus dem Haus und Catherine machte sich für das Bett fertig, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Williows" meldete sie sich. Am anderen Ende war eine sehr aufgebrachte Sarah Sidle.

„ Entschuldige Catherine, aber aus deiner Nachtruhe wird nichts. Wir haben eine Info von der Streife bekommen, das sie Grissoms Auto 2 Meilen vor der Stadt gefunden haben. Von ihm fehlt jede Spur. Die Beamten sagen,im Auto ist Blut. Eckly hat uns alle zum Tatort befohlen. Ich bin schon auf den Weg, Warrick kommt bei Dir in ein paar Minuten vorbei und holt Dich ab, er meinte dein Auto macht Probleme."

Catherine war schockiert.

„ Oh mein Gott ,ich hoffe das es nicht sein Blut ist. Sarah wir müssen ihn finden."

„Bis gleich Cath" Sarah hatte aufgelegt.

Catherine versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Gil verschwunden. Das kann nicht sein.

Catherine zog sich schnell um und dann klingelte es auch schon an er Tür.

Catherine schnappte sich ihren Koffer und riß die Tür auf.

„Ich komme schon Warrick"

Aber als sie die Tür auf hatte, stand da nicht Warrick sondern... sie glaubte es kaum Gil. Er sah fürchterlich aus. Er hatte im ganzen Gesicht Verletzungen und auch seine Hände waren voller Blut. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.

„Oh mein Gott Gil, was ist passiert, man hat dein Auto gefunden voller Blut .Wo kommst Du her? Entschuldige komm erstmal rein, warte ich helfe Dir"

Sie nahm Gil am Arm und half ihm rein. Sie gingen ins Schlafzimmer, wo Catherine Gil aufs Bett legte.

„ Gil Du brauchst einen Arzt, und ich muss die anderen anrufen"

„Carherine ,nein bitte warte." meldete Gil sich jetzt das erste mal zu Wort.

„Einen Arzt ja aber die anderen verständige bitte noch nicht"

„ Wieso nicht, sie machen sich Sorgen um Dich und suchen die ganze Gegend nach dir ab" Catherine war inzwischen ins Bad gegangen und hatte den Erste Hilfe Kasten geholt um Gil zu verarzten.

„Ist die neue Kollegin auch dabei?"fragte er.

„Ja natürlich wieso?" aber kaum das sie die Frage gestellt hatte, wusste sie worauf Gil hinaus wollte. Die neue Kollegin Anna Dawson war merkwürdig, sie hatte Gil angemacht, aber er hatte ihr zu verstehen gegeben, das er nichts von ihr wolle. Sie hatte ihn darauf ständig beobachtet und hatte sich auch Cath gegenüber sehr ablehnend verhalten. Catherine und Gil verbrachten einige Zeit zusammen,allerdings nicht als Paar, sowie Anna glaubte.

„Gil hat sie mit deinem Zustand etwas zu tun?"

Gil sah die Angst in ihren Augen und ihm wurde bewusst das er Sie in Gefahr brachte, weil er hier war.

„ Ich habe dich in Gefahr gebracht Cath, ich hätte nicht hier herkommen sollen. Zu mir kann ich auch nicht, sie weiß, woher auch immer, wo ich wohne. Sie hat mich heute morgen im Parkhaus abgefangen, mit einer Waffe Catherine. Sie sagte ich solle einsteigen und Stadt auswärts fahren. Ich fragte sie was sie vorhat und sie meinte , wenn sie mich nicht haben kann, dann auch keine andere. An einer Ampel kam es zum Handgemenge, ich wollte aussteigen aber sie schlug mit der Waffe nach mir. Irgendwie gelang es mir doch auszusteigen und wegzulaufen. Zwei Straßen weiter stieg ich in ein Taxi."

„ Oh mein Gott Gil sie hätte Dich töten können. Aber wie kommt Dein Auto dann dort in die Wüste. Man hat es vor 1 Stunde dort gefunden."

Catherine wischte ihm vorsichtig das Blut ab und versorgte seine Wunden. Sie hatte Angst um ihn. Zum ersten mal merkte sie, das sie mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand.

„ Ich bin zusammen gesackt, ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als ich das Taxi rief. Cath es tut mir leid, was ist wenn sie hier her kommt? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen,wenn sie dir oder Linds etwas antut."

Catherine sah ihn erstaunt an, sollte er etwa das selbe empfinden?

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte klingelte es.

„Cath warte, nicht,"-"Ganz ruhig, das wird Warrick sein, er wollte mich abholen, weil mein Wagen spinnt"-"Sei vorsichtig, frag wer da ist, bitte"

Catheirne lächelte ihn an und ging zur Tür.

Es war tatsächlich Warrick. Catherine öffnete die Tür :"Warrick, gut das du da bist, komm schnell rein." Hastig sah sie sich um und zog Warrick hinter sich her.

„Catherine warte, was ist los?Warum soll ich schnell rein kommen?..."

Die nächste Frage blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er Gil sah. Catherine telefonierte unterdessen mit der Notrufzentrale.

„Um Gotteswillen Gil, was ist passiert?"

„Anna Dawson"

Warrick sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.

Catherine antwortete an Gils Stelle uns erzählte ihm was passiert war.

„Catherine wir müssen Brass informieren."

„Ich weiß Warrick, ich ruf ihn an"

Sie nahm erneut das Telefon und wählt Brass Nummer.

„Jim hier ist Catherine, bist Du allein?

Ja, wieso was ist los Catherine?

Hör genau zu, Gil ist hier, ist Anna Dawson bei Euch?

Wie bitte,was. zum...

Nicht so laut Jim, Anna darf dich nicht hören.

Ok , was ist passiert? Und die Antwort ist ja.

Sie hat Gil mit einer Waffe bedroht und ihn damit geschlagen, sie wollte ihn umbringen, weil sie ihn nicht haben konnte. Gil konnte fliehen und kam dann zu mir. Nimm Sie fest, Gil wird nachher seine Aussage zu Protokoll geben.

Oh mein Gott. Ok Catherine mache ich"

Damit beendete er das Gespräch.

Er drehte sich um und zitierte 2 Beamten zu sich. Er sah in Annas Richtung.

„Miss Dawson?"

„Ja , Captain"

„ Ich verhafte Sie wegen versuchten Mordes an Gil Grissom. Sie haben das Recht die Aussage zu verweigern, machen sie davon keinen Gebrauch,kann alles was sie sagen gegen sie verwendet werden. Ferner haben sie das Recht auf einen Anwalt, können sie sich keinen leisten, wird ihnen einer vom Staat gestellt. Haben sie ihre Rechte verstanden?"

„Ja habe ich" Sie ließ sich widerstandslos festnehmen.

Alle sahen Brass mit großen Augen an.

„Bringen sie sie weg." und zu den anderen gewandt sagte er:

„ kommt ich erkläre es euch unterwegs.

Unterdessen war bei Catherine der Notarzt angekommen und untersuchte Gil.

Sie nahmen ihn vorsichtshalber mit ins Krankenhaus. Sie wollen sicher gehen, das er keine inneren Verletzungen hatte.

Catherine telefonierte mit ihrer Mutter und erzählte ihr kurz was passiert war. Sie Bat sie, sich um Linds zu kümmern, wenn sie aus der Schule kam.

Catherine fuhr mit dem Krankenwagen ins Krankenhaus. Gil hatte nach ersten Untersuchungen Gott sei dank keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen,was Gil dazu veranlasste, dagegen zu protestieren. Der Arzt sah das anders und somit war er auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus.

Das einzige was ihn beruhigte, war das Catherine mitfuhr.

„Gil sie wollen doch nur sichergehen, das du keine inneren Verletzungen hast."

Liebevoll sah ihn an.

„ Ich mag Krankenhäuser nicht besonders" sagte er etwas trotzig. Er sah Catherine direkt in die Augen.

„ Du hast wunderschöne Augen, weißt du das?"Jetzt oder nie sagte er sich.

Catherine errötete und wusste nicht so recht was sie daraufhin sagen sollte. Sie lächelte ihn an und meinte dann schließlich:" und ich mag dein Lächeln. Naja eigentlich stimmt das nicht so ganz, denn ich mag alles an dir Gil."

Sanft berührte sie mit ihren Händen seine Wange.

Gil nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange und zog sie zu seinem Mund und hauchte ihr einen Kuss darauf.

Catherine sah ihm direkt in die Augen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Der Notarzt lächelte und drehte sich diskret weg.

Catherine beugte sich langsam zu ihm herunter und gab ihm sanft einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Gil's Herz begann Luftsprünge zu machen. Er wollte sich mit dem einen Kuss nicht zufrieden geben und zog Catherine wieder zu sich herunter, um den Kuss zu erwidern.

Für beide stand die Zeit still und sie lösten den Kuss erst,als der Krankenwagen etwas abrupt bremste.

„ Tut mir leid, das ich Euch zwei Turteltauben stören muss, aber wir am Krankenhaus angekommen." sagte der Notarzt lächelnd.

Peinlich berührt trennten die beiden sich von einander und brachten Gil hinein.

Während sie Gil untersuchten,wartete Catherine unterdessen auf die anderen.

Sie war völlig durcheinander. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Beide arbeiten in einem Team und in einer Schicht. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie das dieses Gefühl das im Moment ihren Körper durchflutete, niemals enden möge.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken herausgerissen, denn die anderen kamen gerade angestürmt und wollten sofort wissen, wie es ihm geht.

„ Er hat keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen, aber die Ärzte wollen ganz sicher gehen und röntgen ihn gerade. „

Alle waren sehr erleichtert. In diesem Moment kam der Arzt.

„ Sie können alle beruhigt sein, Mister Grissom hat keine inneren Verletzungen und keine Brüche.Er hat einen ziemlich harten Schädel und verdammt viel Glück gehabt. „

„Kann er nach Hause oder muss er hier bleiben?" fragte Sarah.

„Eigentlich sollte er eine Nacht hier bleiben, aber er will unbedingt nach Hause. Wenn sich jemand die nächste Nacht um ihn kümmert, habe ich kein Problem damit. Nur um sicherzugehen, das er keine Gehirnerschütterung hat."

„Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern" sagte Catherine schnell.

Etwas zu schnell wie anderen meinten. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, war Catherine auch schon zu Gil unterwegs.

„Du darfst nach Hause, aber nur wenn ich mich um dich kümmere" grinste sie ihn an.

„Darf ich dann auch zu dir ins Bett?" fragte er provokativ.

„ Nur wenn du nicht schnarchst und da weiter machst, wo du vorhin aufgehört hast."

Antwortete sie ihm auf das Spiel eingehend.

Beide merkten nicht, das sie von den anderen beobachtet wurden.

Gil sah sie an" Komm her," bat er. Catherine trat zu ihm heran und er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte.

„ Ich liebe dich Catherine Willows, ich habe dich vom ersten Tag unserer Begegnung an geliebt."

Sanft beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Catherine erwiderte den Kuss begierig. Die Leidenschaft drohte von beiden Besitz zu ergreifen. Ihr Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.

Ihre Kollegen staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen das die beiden kein Geheimnis daraus machten. Aber schließlich freuten sie sich für die beiden. Selbst Sarah hatte sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, das Gil's Herz Catherine gehörte und sie gönnte den beiden ihr Glück.

Sie trennten sich erst, als ihre Kollegen begannen laut zu applaudieren.

„Das wurde ja auch langsam Zeit" Alle drehten sich zur Tür. Eckly stand dort und sah dem bunten Treiben zu:

„ Aber ab sofort werden sie beide keine Fälle mehr gemeinsam übernehmen. Wenn es nicht anders geht, holen sie sich noch eine Dritte Person als Zeugen dazu, man weiß nie wozu Verteidiger in der Lage sind, haben sie das Verstanden?"

Catherine und Gil nickten beide, so kannten sie Eckly gar nicht.

„ Gut, nach dem das geklärt ist,... weitermachen,obwohl vielleicht verschieben sie das, bis sie zu Hause sind" sagte er , drehte sich um und ging.

Die anderen fingen an zu lachen und Catherine und Gil erröteten .

Schließlich und endlich durfte Gil das Krankenhaus verlassen und er fuhr mit Catherine nach Hause,in eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

Ende


End file.
